The Search Is Over
by Gaiasole
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando lo que siempre buscaste estaba frente a ti? Una historia totalmente Harry y Hermione. Terminado.


**¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤**

**The Search Is Over**

Por: _Erol_

**¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤**

"…" Pensamientos

Personajes de J. K Rowling

Canción _The Search Is Over - _Survivor

**¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤**

_**Cómo puedo convencerte qué lo que ves es real**_

_**Quién soy para culparte por la duda qué sientes**_

_**Siempre estuviste a mi alcance, eras justamente la chica que conocía**_

_**Que tomé para coincidir de amiga la tengo en ti**_

**H**ermione era la mejor de las amigas que Harry Potter podía tener, era comprensiva, fiel, enojona, pues si también lo era aunque aquello no doblegaba su lealtad, el mago jamás pensó en ella de otra forma, nunca la había visto como mujer como estaba seguro ella no lo había visto como hombre; sin embargo, a las novias de Harry siempre les surgían celos por su amiga de la infancia, a su novia más reciente también le estaba pasando.

—Harry acomódate bien las gafas esa tal Hermione anda tras de ti.

— Hermione es solo mi mejor amiga y ella me quiere de la misma forma, ¡La conozco desde los once!

—¡Y tiene veinticinco Harry!- se quejaba la mujer— ¿No te parece sospechoso que ella no salga con alguien y que viva mas pendiente de tu vida que de la propia?

—Hermione es un ángel.

—¡Despierta Harry los Ángeles no existen!

En eso se equivocaba con una ultima mirada apreciativa a mi morena y guapa novia pague la cuenta para irme por ahí. Habíamos terminado. A pesar de que yo ya tuviera intenciones de casarme y esperando que Sasha fuera la prometida perfectamente me podría arreglar sin ella pero no sin mi ángel, porque eso era Hermione mi ángel de ojos negros a quien de repente sentí la terrible tentación de ver, sonriendo me aparecí en su despacho en el ministerio, Hermione era delegada mágica y por lo que veía tenía bastante trabajo y se centraba en el mismo. Ella no se había percatado de mi presencia así que sonriendo maliciosamente me acerque y susurro su nombre al oído ella se sobresalto y se giro a verme asustada.

— ¡Harry! No, no, yo no te esperaba— tartamudeo.

Extraño muy extraño ella nunca tartamudeaba tal vez era el trabajo sonriendo me recargue en su escritorio haciendo a un lado los papeles para sentarme en el enorme escritorio de caoba y le explique lo sucedido con Sasha.

—Hermione no se que les pasa a mis novias contigo, ¿Es tan extraño que un hombre tenga una mejor amiga?

—Ya no te tendrás que preocupar mas Harry.

— ¿Enserio?— sonreí pensando que Herm había descubierto un hechizo que evitara novias celosas— ¿Cual será tu hechizo infalible Hermione?

—Me caso en dos semanas— el silencio siguió a sus palabras. Debía estarme gastando una broma muy mala, a ella eso de las bromas no se le dan nada bien.

—¿Estas de broma?

— ¿Te parece que lo estoy?—me pregunto muy seria.

— Pero tú tu no puedes tener novio- afirme con absoluta convicción.

—¿Por qué no?

—Vamos tu nunca, bueno nunca vas como a la caza de un novio y no eres la clase de chica que se casa, ¡Merlín si eres inteligente!

— No sabía que las casadas fueran tontas- murmuro entre dientes.

—No todas, ¡No cambies el tema no te puedes casar!- afirme— ¿Y de quien se trata de Ron?- sin darme cuenta tome una pluma apretándola innecesariamente

—¡Merlín no! Sabes que es novio de Luna.

—¿Krum?

—El se caso hace un añocomo ya te había comentado.

—¿Enserio, lo hiciste?

—Tu nunca escuchas ¿No?- Hermione se había ofendido— Mejor vete Harry aún tengo mucho trabajo- conocía es mirada era la de terminamos de conversar lárgate antes de que sigas metiendo las cuatro y yo te meta una donde no la vas a querer antes de desaparecerme le pregunte—¿Lo conozco?

—Es posible- tartamudeo.

Harry asintió y desapareció. "_Tonta, tonta si ya sabes lo poco considerado que es contigo a diferencia de cómo es con sus novias_" Las imágenes se amontonaron en su cabeza viendo a cada una de las novias de Harry y mirando de lejos su forma de tratarlas, amarlas, adorarlas.

—Hermione, querida- por segunda vez Hermione se asusto al escuchar una voz viril en su oído solo que esta vez no era Harry— Pequeña deberías dejar de trabajar tanto, no quiero que llegues agotada a la luna de Miel.

Momentáneamente Hermione perdió los pies del suelo; literalmente, cuando su prometido la alzo en brazos y la beso con arrebato. Oliver ya no era lo que ella recordaba en Hogwarts ahora el ex capitán de Gryffindor Oliver Wood se encontraba mas atractivo y claro menos desinhibido a su edad.

—Con que ya le dijiste- Hermione le miro extrañada— A Potter ya le dijiste que nos vamos a casar.

—Si le dije que en dos semanas aunque no creo ser capaz Oliver, ¿Te molestaría si nos casamos en un semana?

—Mi amor si por mi fuera sería ahora mismo- rió el besando tiernamente su nariz.

_**Vivía de un sueño, amándolo por un momento**_

_**Tomaba el mundo, era justo mi estilo**_

_**Ahora que miro en tus ojos**_

_**Puedo ver por siempre, que la búsqueda termino**_

_**Tu estabas conmigo todo el rato**_

— Harry cuando dijiste que necesitabas hablar pensé que era precisamente eso lo que ibas hacer no a traerme aquí y ver como apuras la copa de Whisky de fuego, la verdad no es muy entretenido aunque el momento en que balanceaste ligeramente el vaso me causo expectativa.

—¡Ya Ron ya entendí! ¡Pues hablaremos!- Harry azoto el vaso ganándose un mirada de advertencia de Aberforth.

—¡Eh Potter o cuidas el vaso o te largas!

—Tranquilo Harry, ¿Qué te ah puesto de tal genio?

—¡Mi Hermione se va a casar!

—¡Enhorabuena, felicidades hermano!- le abrazo Ron palmeando su espalda— Ya sabia yo que tu ceguera solo era visual.

—¡De que hablas! No me felicitas idiota, ¿Qué tu ya sabias que se iba a casar?

—Espératem ¿Me dijiste idiota?- Ron sacudió la cabeza— No espera, Hermione se va a casar y tu le acabas de decir Mi Hermione entonces, ¿Qué no te quieres casar?

—Pero que idiotas son ambos- se escucho una voz fría y ambos amigos vieron a Malfoy que al parecer esperaba un par de copas— Granger se va a casar si pero no con Potter en todo caso a quien deben felicitar es a Oliver Wood.

—Nada mas mencionamos idiota y apareces tu Malfoy- le riño Harry— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Hermione?

—El profeta en el profeta sale par de bobalicones- Draco enarco una ceja a la vez que se alejaba de ahí con sus copas.

—OH Harry lo siento tanto pensé que tu y Herm…

—¿Qué ella y yo estábamos juntos?- mofo Harry— Eso es absurdo Ron.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi amiga.

—Entonces ve y dale un fuerte abrazo para felicitarla porque ahora mismo viene entrando en brazos de Oliver.

_**Podemos durar por siempre, nosotros iremos a caer aparte**_

_**Ocasionalmente son confusas, estas cuestiones del corazón**_

_**Tu me seguiste a través de cambios y pacientemente esperaste**_

_**Hasta que llegaron mis sentidos con un cierto milagro**_

Esta mañana había terminado con mi novia que estaba celosa de Hermione y sentí que no era la primera vez que pasaba de hecho en la mayoría mis relaciones terminaban cuando alguna de esas varias chicas tocaba a Hermione; celosas, celos que yo mismo no entendía porque nunca los había sentido hasta el día de hoy. Estaba buscando el amor cuando ya estaba frente a mi cuando allí mismo ya tenia, voz nombre y titulo en mi vida porque en cada capitulo de ella era solo el nombre de Hermione el que nunca dejaba de faltar.

—Nena, ¿Qué te parece una cerveza de mantequilla para ti?- Oliver al ver que su novia no le prestaba atención fijo su mirada a donde ella misma lo hacía.

La iris verde resplandeció momentáneamente al encontrarse con la marrón, Harry recordó los rayos que caían del cielo las descargas eléctricas que provocaban, ahora mismo uno había caído en su propio cuerpo igual que en el de Hermione una sacudida en la mente de ambos.

—"_Te amo_"— Oliver parecía leer los pensamientos porque de improviso la beso con ardor.

_**Vivía de un sueño, amándolo por un momento**_

_**Tomaba el mundo, era justo mi estilo**_

_**Ahora que miro en tus ojos**_

_**Puedo ver por siempre, que la búsqueda termino**_

_**Tu estabas conmigo todo el rato**_

Celos los celos me habían comido vivo yo el gran Harry Potter que tantas veces se contuvo ante un familia insoportable, rubios mediocres y un tipo del cual llevaba su cicatriz no me había podido contener y recordando la escenita que me monte entendía el porque Aberforth me tuviera vetado de su bar, si estar vetado de cabeza de puerco que era el peor lugar donde se reunía la peor calaña si eso no era caer bajo pues entonces, ¿Qué lo era?

— Harry con lo bonito que se te veían los ojos.

—¡Luna!- le riño Ron— no adules a Harry que me pongo celoso- admitió un sonrojado Ron viendo como Luna ponía un gran trozo de carne fría en el ojo entrecerrado de Harry— Hermano ahora si tienes los ojos mas verdes que nunca y gracias a Wood- bufo Ron— No se donde haya aprendido a pelear pero te dejo para la basura ¡Augh!- grito Ron al sentir la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza— Gracias Luna, es una desgracia que a Harry se le ocurriera armar una pelea justo cuando solo estamos yo y los gemelos en casa.

—¡Nos llamaron!- dijeron dos voces idénticas antes de entrar George y Fred Weasley a la cocina— ¡Harry, Ron, Luna!- siguieron hablando a la vez— ¡Nuestros chicos favoritos!

—Hasta ayer sus chicos favoritos eran los que destrozaron parte del ministerio- les indico Ron.

—Si pero como íbamos a saber que el día de hoy el gran Harry Potter iba a destruir cabeza de puerco- sonrió George.

—Así es ni si quiera nosotros hubiéramos ofendido a Aberforth de tal manera- le siguió Fred.

— Con eso se refiere a que Harry se les adelanto ¿Verdad?- los gemelos parpadearon al escuchar a Luna antes de echarse a reír. Risa que desapareció cuando todos vieron a Hermione aparecer.

— Tengo que hablar con Harry ¿Nos permiten?

Pelirrojos y rubia salieron la chica por delante se detuvo abruptamente haciendo chocar a la cola que llevaba detrás.

—Hoy vamos a cenar muy tarde- hablo Luna.

—¿Por qué dices?

—Pues porque Harry lleva nuestra cena encima del ojo— Ron como los gemelos miraron a Luna con absoluto espanto antes de agregar:

— Mejor cenamos fuera.

_**Ahora las millas hacen un trecho detrás de mí**_

_**Amores que he perdido**_

_**Víctimas rotas por la mentira de los corazones del juego**_

_**Entonces finalmente la suerte golpeo**_

_**Como el relámpago desde el azul**_

_**Cada carretera me conducía de nuevo a ti**_  
—¿Wood quedo tan mal como yo?

—OH no con un simple hechizo férula y algo de poción que le prepare quedo bastante bien.

—¡Ah que suerte para el tener una enfermera! Recordando te veo a ti curándome a mi no al idiota ese.

—Si bueno- dijo Hermione enojada— El me ve mas allá que como enfermera de hecho me ve como persona, como amiga, como su novia.

—¡Amiga! Ese titulo no te pega.

—Pues en tu vida me a pegado desde hace bastante tiempo Harry.

—¡Es eso un reclamo!— rugió furioso

—¡Alguna vez te eh hecho un reclamo!

—No- admitió Harry en voz baja— ¡Toda la culpa la tienes tú!

— ¿Qué?

— Si tú con tu fingida seriedad, con tus platicas amenas, platicas donde se te ah pasado comentar que salías con ese idiota pero bueno no se porque me sorprende tu siempre haces las cosas sin tomar en cuenta a nadie ¡Te comprometiste! Y no pensaste en nadie ni en mi, ni en Ron, Luna ¡Los Weasley que están de viaje!

Hermione quiso echarse a llorar tomando valor de ser una leona propino una bofetada a Harry.

— Te atreves a insinuar que soy egoísta ¡Tu cerdo egoísta! Tu que nunca me preguntabas para saber como estaba, lo que me pasaba, si me encontraba mal o bien que te largabas a citas o no volvías hasta días después con una sonrisa estupida y diciéndome lo magnifico de tus aventuras ¡Tu no tienes idea alguna de mi sentir!

— Con eso te refieres a que me amas ¿Verdad?

—¡Maldito arrogante!

— Me amas lo se- sonrió Harry doliéndose al sentir la mandíbula y los huesos de la misma atrofiados— Tus ojos, tus gestos, ese segundo en el bar me lo dijo eres tan transparente para mi como yo lo soy para ti siempre juntos, siempre unidos, almas gemelas ambos parte de un circulo una y otra vez sin fin lo sabes, sabes que eres mía entonces ¡Como te atreviste a enrollarte con Wood!- una nueva bofetada se marco en el rostro de Harry después se quedo completamente solo.

_**Ahora el último te mantengo, todo es dicho y hecho**_

_**La búsqueda tiene hecho un completo círculo**_

_**Nuestros destinos son uno**_

_**Si tu me amaste siempre**_

_**Muestra lo que me das maldición**_

_**Sabrás por seguro**_

_**El hombre que realmente soy**_  
— ¡Harry te ves horrible!

—Luna cariño esa honestidad tuya siempre nos acarrea muchos problemas.

—Déjala Ron- le sonreí a mi amigo pasándome la mano por la barba de una semana. Luego de mi riña con Hermione me había ido a San Mungo a que curaran mis heridas las físicas estaban completamente sanadas las emocionales en cambio me mantenían embriago hasta esta mañana después de una semana de enterarme que mi ángel se casaba y que no era conmigo— Oigan, ¿Porque están ustedes dos tan arreglados?— les dije a Ron y Luna que usaban túnicas de gala.

—¡Porque vamos a la boda Hermione!- anuncio Luna.

—¡Mataste a mi mejor amigo!- grito Ron al ver a Harry desplomarse como tabla— ¡Despiértate joder que si no nadie va a poder detener esa boda!

El registro civil de Londres resulto ser para Harry, Ron y Luna lo que para Snape hubiera sido poder entender una novela muggle ¡Complicadísimo!

—¡Donde, donde!- gritaba Harry desesperado— Hermione no quería que llegáramos a esta estupida boda ¡Ningún invitado a de llegar a este lugar del…!

—No sabia que pudiera decir tantas groserías- comento Luna a Ron.

—¡Harry, Harry es esta la sala donde se casan!- le grito Ron. La carrera termino cuando Harry abrió las puertas de par en par llevándose por delante a los gemelos, el tipo del registro y la mesa del registro.

—Te dije que Potter haría de esto un show.

—¿Harry?- como pudo Harry se levanto acomodándose las gafas.

—¡No te cases!- el moreno se sintió un poco, solo un poco idiota al ver a Hermione en jeans, con botas y una camisa ajustada igual que desgastada.

—No pensaba hacerlo de hecho Oliver y yo veníamos a cancelar la ceremonia de hoy porque- la castaña aun hablando tomaba la mano del apuesto hombre a su lado— nos casamos ayer.

Harry fijo su vista en las manos entrelazadas y en las alianzas en un intento desesperado jalo la mano de Hermione y con temor la toco haciéndola girar en la propia y siguió mirando la delicada mano antes de derrumbarse.

_**Vivía de un sueño, amándolo por un momento**_

_**Tomaba el mundo, era justo mi estilo**_

_**Entonces toqué su mano, yo podría oírte susurrar**_

_**La búsqueda termino, el amor correcto estaba ante mis ojos**_

—¡Hermione!

—Mmm…- se escucho un murmullo somnoliento, había sido una pesadilla. No más bien un recuerdo aun alterado Harry se aferro a la cintura de su esposa hundiendo su rostro en la cavidad de su cuello la bromita de los gemelos que habían convencido a Hermione de decirle que se había casado. Como había sufrido el pobre y antes de que todo mundo pudiera reaccionar se había robado a Hermione y se casaban bajo el protocolo mágico con Dumbledore como testigo de eso ya hace tres años y el recuerdo se había hecho vivido esa noche gracias a que se había enterado de la llegada de su primogénito.

— Hermione.

— Tengo sueño Harry, déjame dormir.

— ¿Sabes el amor correcto esta ante mis ojos?

—¡Bésame y duérmete!- dijo la castaña antes de besarse profundamente siguiendo el circulo de cada día, de por vida y aun mas.

**FIN**

**Publicado: 6 de Agosto del 2007.**

**Reeditado: 26 de Mayo del 2011.**

**¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ¤**


End file.
